Hoodie
Hoodie the Mage, also known as Hoodie the Magnificent, is a main character in Tale of Kingdoms and Legend of Hoodie. The latter story follows him on his journey to become the greatest wizard of Ars Magica, defeat the Dark Mages, and restore peace to the realm. He served King Punchwood quite well over the years, and has been on many dangerous missions with him. He played an important part in the Reficule War, proving his loyalty and worth to the king, quickly becoming his friend. He was rewarded for his outstanding service to the Kingdom of Punchwood, and is now serving as his royal mage and advisor, also being a part-time teacher in his spare time. Biography 2013 Wizard's First Day/The Beginning :"I have always heard that a mage's life is tough in the beginning. But things will get better, right?" :―Hoodie In episode 1, Hoodie begins telling the story of how he became a mage. He grew up in Ars Magica, once a peaceful and magical realm. Hoodie was just a boy during the Mage Wars, but his parents fought on the side of light. The war raged for many years, devastating the lands and its people. In the end, the Dark Mages were victorious. Hoodie and his mother sought refuge deep underground, but eventually they were discovered by a group of Dark Mages. His mother cast a powerful teleportation spell, sending Hoodie far away. He found himself near a village, Pine Grove Valley, and was taken in by the villagers. As a kid, he used to run around Pine Grove Valley, play in the nearby pond and climb the hills to look around for hidden Mage Towers. One of his chores was helping with the farms, and he also worked in a pet shop. Years later, Hoodie said goodbye to embark on a journey to embrace his destiny and become the most powerful wizard in all the lands to restore peace and prosperity. He left the village and his master Henry, the Hedge-Wizard, to gather materials. Hoodie soon found a Light Mage tower, but found shelter for the night before he went to investigate it. Arcane Power-Up! In episode 2, Hoodie left his shelter and went to the mage's tower. Searching for relics, he found the spell True Sight. Hoodie decided to live there, and proceeded to make runes, gathering ingredients and briefly visiting the village. After he acquired the necessary materials, he crafted more runes, as well as the arcane empowerment table. He then learned True Sight, and returned to the tower. Playing with Firebolt :"Great balls of fire!" :―Hoodie (Episode 3) In episode 3, Hoodie's story was interrupted by King Punchwood, but then he continued to narrate his fable. He had a rat for breakfast, and prepared to craft an inscription table for spells. Hoodie then remembered that he received a message from Henry, requesting his presence because he had urgent news. He returned to Pine Grove Valley, where Henry told him that his parents lived in the mage tower he was residing in, and that there was something hidden beneath the tower. Henry also hinted at being unsupportive of his endeavors. Hoodie was shocked by this news, and returned to his new home. He began digging up his basement, and halfway through he went back upstairs to craft his inscription table, while thinking about Henry's lack of faith in him. He was full of joy after he made the table, and he decided to place it downstairs. He then learned the spell Firebolt, and went outside to test it, where he killed two chickens by cooking them, as well as a pig. He then went outside to use it on a werewolf, but accidentally lured him into the tower. As he fired at the werewolf, a fire-resistant witch got inside, so he killed her with a sword. However, she still poisoned him, so Hoodie decided to sleep it off. The next morning, Hoodie decided to finish digging up his basement, but not before spending some time securing his tower. After digging some more, with his hands bloody and raw and blistered, he found his parents' hidden library. Afterwards, he organized his resources. Hidden Heirlooms :"I mean, if I'm gonna be a wizard... you gotta take risks, right?" :―Hoodie (Episode 4) In episode 4, Hoodie finished unearthing his parents' library filled with arcane knowledge. He continued to dig through the rest of the basement, finding the spell Earth Shift Down among other things, as well as their brewing stand and cauldron in the laboratory. In the library, Hoodie found books such as Witches for Dummies, 101 Recipes for Rat, War and Peace, and I Was a Teenage Werewolf. He also made the crafting guide. Hoodie went to Pine Grove Valley to get wool for his Mage Armor, and returned home after shearing sheep to craft his apprentice armor. Before organizing his materials, Hoodie decided to go to a nearby dungeon for loot. He returned home with the loot, and organized his home. He then slept through the night. Baby Pet Scorpion :"Hey, leave them alone! They are under my protection! I am Hoodie the mage, and you are now dead." :―Hoodie (Episode 5) In episode 5, after sleeping through the night, Hoodie went outside and killed a scorpion, adopting one as a pet: Artie. He brought him downstairs, and found How to Care for Your Pet Scorpion in his parents' library. Hoodie then went above ground to breed sheep and lead them to Pine Grove Valley, away from the wolves, only to discover that the village already had some sheep (much to his delight). After he secured the sheep, Hoodie returned to the tower to organize his resources once more and craft the rest of his armor. After eating some rat, he realized how big Artie had grown in the short span of time he was gone. Some time later, after doing his chores, Hoodie figured out how to feed and heal Artie: with rats. After he fed him, he made a spruce desk and placed it in his room. Hoodie decided to visit Pine Grove Valley to reinforce their home security. He spent the night in the library when a werewolf appeared. Pet Dolphin River Rage :"Hoodie the Mage is on the job, after all, and I will locate your missing wizard." :―Hoodie (Episode 6) In episode 6, Hoodie gathered the villagers after hearing that Henry had gone missing. He ordered them to stay inside until he returned with Henry. After establishing a fence, he returned to his tower and prepared for his journey to locate Henry. Before he left, however, he decided to learn True Sight. To do this, he needed to gather materials. In the process, he adopted a dolphin, "Ms Finn." He connected two rivers to allow her to swim to Pine Grove Valley, but he lost her and later found her down the river. On the way to bring her to Pine Grove Valley, Hoodie's mana was drained and he had to fend off a wolf with his iron sword, among other creatures. Victorious, he brought Ms Finn to his pond and returned to his tower. Hermit Hut In episode 7, it was raining the next morning. He decided to do some chores around the tower, debating to go underground for minerals. He crafted a shelf and placed it in his basement, and settled on going underground. He made some Lesser Mana Potions, and journeyed underground and stocked up on resources. Before returning to his tower, he noticed vinteum ore in a ravine among the abundance of iron. In his basement, he smelted his newly gathered iron and organized his resources once more. Later, he finally set out on his first quest, during which he found a hidden grotto as well as another village, albeit overgrown with foliage. When he reached the top of their church, he spotted a desert in the distance, which he made his way towards. He found a hermit hut, which had the spell Meteor Jump. He decided to spend the night there when it started raining. He went out to the desert to gather some cacti for runes, but he ran into several monsters, prompting him to return to the hut. Summon Rift :"Ah, music to my ears. The sun has risen, the birds are singing and chirping, all the friendly animals are out frolicking under the sun. What a difference the day makes. As the sun chases away all the bad things... and they scuttle back underground, waiting in the dark depths for the sun to drop once again... to terrorize the lands, waiting for a hero. Perhaps a mage, to cleanse the land and return peace to the..." :―Hoodie (Episode 8) In episode 8, Hoodie awoke the next morning to gaze upon the animals around the tower. He had read the books in the hut, and realized that the owner was a Mage of Light. As he left the hut to gather leather from cows, he came across a maze. As he attempted to enter, he realized it was a magical building because he could not get in through conventional means. This reminded him of his reading about illusionary walls. Hoodie left the magical maze, deciding not to solve it until he has learned True Sight. He returned to his village, passing through Jungle Town in the process. On his journey back, he remembered his mother telling him to seek the Archmage's Tower to find the answers to questions he was yet to know. He helped some villagers, and killed a silver skeleton, as well. When he returned to his tower, he organized himself and made the preparations to create new spells. He created True Sight and Summon Rift, and he tested the latter outside. Afterwards, he went to see if Henry had returned to Pine Grove Valley, but he had not. Though this was a disappointment, he was ready to keep searching for his friend. New Spellbook! In episode 9, Hoodie showed Artie his new rune shelves. He intended to go gather more materials for spells, and he left Artie in the basement, but not before creating a spell book. He went to see if Henry returned to Pine Grove Valley before heading underground; he had still not returned. While underground, he mined the vinteum ore he saw days prior. As he dug, Hoodie came across an abandoned Dwarven mineshaft (as they were all killed during the underground Goblin wars). As he approached it, he defeated several silver skeletons. He also found a dungeon, some more ores, and then returned to the tower. Back at his tower, he began smelting the vinteum ore he had gathered. Mysterious Magical Maze In episode 10, Hoodie was reading more of How to Care for Your Pet Scorpion, and he learned how to ride Artie on page 87. The next morning, he told Artie that he would take him out for some fresh air. Before this, however, he learned the spell Dig. As he tested it in his basement, he discovered his parents' second hidden archive, finding the spell Healing Beam. After he went back upstairs, he noticed that Artie had mysteriously died by accident. He made a case for a music disc he found, but he then decided to commemorate Artie by framing his scorpion sting. Hoodie then made more mana potions, and went to bed before setting out. The next morning, Hoodie returned to the mysterious magical maze he saw in the desert. In the maze, he found the spells Night Vision, Channel Essence, Talons of the Wind, and some books. He then decided to stay the night at the hermit hut. Cave Ogre SMASH! In episode 11, Hoodie saw a scorpion that reminded him of Artie outside the hermit hut. Nearby, he found a ravine going deep underground. As he explored it, he found more of the Dwarven mineshafts. However, this was soon disrupted when a cave ogre began smashing the walls and the ground, forcing Hoodie to retreat with his Dig spell. He struggled to face him in battle, so he relied on his ingenuity to defeat it. He successfully lured the cave ogre into a river of lava. However, he still had to defeat another one. As he fought his way out from underground, he contemplated the need for more offensive spells. Hoodie soon found the way he came in, but before he left, he adopted a new pet scorpion: Artie Jr. He had difficulty bringing him above ground, so he kept him in a temporary cage until he could feed him. He also found another dungeon and some lapis lazuli before he left and returned to the hermit hut. Bartie and Buttercup In episode 12, Hoodie established a hidey hole near Bartie (formerly Artie Jr)'s cage. He noticed that he had grown to adult-size when he overslept. He put a saddle on Bartie and test-rode him around the cave. With some success, he finally rode out of the cave. As he was riding Bartie back home, the two found a mage tower in the jungle. In the tower, he found Fireball and Summon Stone Golem. Afterwards, he returned to his tower with Bartie. While he was gathering dyes outside, he accidentally adopted a goat: Buttercup. King Punchwood then interrupted the story to talk about his experience with owning goats. Hoodie then went inside to craft a rope to bring Buttercup inside, for her own safety. Afterwards, he made a bookshelf for all the books he found, and made the spells Talons of the Wind. Hidden Note from Mom! In episode 13, Hoodie decided to take a break from reading the books in his parents' hidden archive. When he was reading the last one, Dummies Guide #5, he found a hidden note from his mother. The uplifting message reminded him to search for the Archmage's Tower. He then made a case for Artie's scorpion sting to be framed, and made the spell Fireball. He went outside to test it, and prepared to take Bartie for a ride. Hoodie briefly visited Pine Grove Valley to see if Henry had returned, but he had not. He then told the villagers that he was off to search for Henry, as well as other towers. Hoodie then rode Bartie toward the snow-capped mountains. He spotted a gigantic tower, and inside he found the spells Arcane Beam and Conjure the Sturdy Vine. He then rode Bartie home to learn the spells. Hoodie went outside to test his new arcane beam spell. Icy Mage Tower In episode 14, Hoodie made the spells Conjure the Sturdy Vine, Telekinesis, Night Vision, and Meteor Jump. As he went outside to test them, he adopted a horse: Brownie, as well as a bunny: Puff. He decided to make a whip for his new steed, and afterwards he built a small house for Puff. Hoodie then heard the sounds of a cave ogre, but he could not locate it. He then found that Puff had made his way into the workshop. Afterwards, he rode Bartie out with the intention of finding horses to breed to make a Zorse, or another tower. He found another mysterious magical maze, except the magic guarding it had dissipated so he just broke in. Inside, he found the spells Regeneration, Dig II, and Draining Poison. While looking for a horse, he saw an icy mage tower resembling his own. Inside, he found the spells Pull of the Watery Grave and Ice Rune. In the basement, he tried to dispel the runes, and he also found a podium. Mages of Light! In episode 15, Hoodie continued exploring the tower's basement. He used True Sight to find a room below the basement, which had the spells Agility and Feather Fall. As he mounted Bartie, he saw another tower in the distance, but he made his way to a nearby grassy area to kill cows for leather to make more spell books. On the grass, he found two other Mages of Light and aided them in battling monsters. The two Mages of Light took an oath of silence, but communicated with him telepathically to prove himself. Hoodie believed that Henry had sent them. After speaking with them, he noticed another nearby structure. Before he went to inspect it, he came across another group of Light Mages engaged in battle. He helped them defeat some monsters, and finally acquired a Silver Skeleton's sword. Hoodie then left the meadow with Bartie (with plans to return when the sun rose). The next day, Hoodie saw yet another tower on the way home. Inside, he found the spells Blink and Summon Stone Golem. On the way home, he spotted another village, "Red Rock Village." There, he found the village's Hedge-Wizard, believing him to be Henry until he saw another wizard who looked just like him. Hedge-Wizard Brothers In episode 16, Hoodie reunited with Henry, and met his brother, Herbie. Henry told him that he was not returning to Pine Grove Valley soon, because Red Rock Town was attacked by Dark Mages. Hoodie also offered his assistance. He found a blacksmith underground, who told him there would be payment in his shop for his repairs. King Punchwood interrupted the story again to commend Hoodie for his selfless, heroic deeds, and expressed his pride in him. He even told Hoodie that he reminded him of himself. Hoodie unearthed a villager's home, freed a librarian, encountered an ostrich and even met a wizard familiar (suspected to be Henry's little brother). He searched for Henry so he could say goodbye, and found him, Herbie and other villagers taking part in a secret meeting. After saying his goodbyes, Hoodie and Bartie returned to Pine Grove Valley. Inside his tower, he greeted Buttercup and Puff, and began to organize himself. Hoodie set up a new shelf for spells and crafted a new spell book. He kept his red book for attack spells, and used a green spell book for utility spells. He memorized all the spells he found, and made Agility, Blink, Regeneration, and Feather Fall. He then organized his spell books and went outside to practice his new spells. He also made a yellow spell book, and upgraded to Dig II. Spell Recipe: Electrocute In episode 17, Hoodie was reading Zorses 4 Dummies to learn how to breed a winged beast. He rode Brownie out to find pumpkins in the jungle for breeding, but then decided to take Bartie. Afterwards, he rode Brownie out to find sugar. He left Brownie at Pine Grove Valley, and he saw that Henry had returned. After some farming, he went out to gather materials for runes and search for horses. While teleporting around, he found another tower. Inside, he found another Regeneration and Agility. In the basement, he found Stabilize Vortex and Electrocute. On the way home, he found another tower near a village. In the tower, he found the spell Vortex and Affinity Tome: Ice. In the basement, he found Clairvoyance. As he continued to explore, he found another tower nearby a strange structure. Inside the tower, he found another Vortex, but also Arcane Bolt. In the structure, he found Dispel, Wizard's Autumn, Fire Rune, Parasitic Seed, Furnace Touch, Mark, and a Novice Spell Staff of Talons of the Wind. Accidental Beam Discharge! In episode 18, Hoodie had to go through a blizzard to return home. On the way, he found a second tower, and inside he found another Summon Stone Golem as well as Frozen Path and Novice Spell Staff of Wizard's Autumn. On the way home, Hoodie found a dark brown/chestnut horse, and he named it Darko. When he rode Darko home to Pine Grove Valley, Hoodie accidentally discharged an arcane beam towards Puff, but he quickly healed him. He then organized his materials and decided to keep his horse items with the pen outside. Afterwards, he made the spells Arcane Bolt, Mark, Furnace Touch, and Fire Rune, then tested them outside. Fish Bowl In episode 19, Hoodie was reminding Puff to not enter the hidden archive. He then made the spell Frozen Path, and hung up his diamond sword in favor of his silver skeleton sword. He also decided to put a fish in a bowl in order for Puff to have a friend, as well as upgrade to practitioner armor. He briefly went to Pine Grove Valley to secure a sheep for future wool harvesting. Henry had also returned to the village. Hoodie then caught a little green fish in his bowl for Puff, and brought it back to the tower. After he put him on a stand, he decided to make an armor stand. Hoodie then made his Practitioner Armor. Mage Armor for Dummies In episode 20, Hoodie woke up after he fell asleep from reading Mage Armor for Dummies. After some re-reading, he decided he was not ready to wear the Practitioner armor, because he had to level up. He prepared to go underground to train for the final battle with the Archmage. Underground, he fought monsters, found a dungeon and a mineshaft, werewolves, and diamonds. While underground, he established a temporary shelter. Cinnabuns In episode 21, Hoodie realized his shelter belonged to a werewolf, who he had to kill. King Punchwood interrupted the story to commend Hoodie's slaying of the werewolf. He told Hoodie that, when he was a werewolf slayer of some repute, he used gold swords instead of silver skeleton swords. Hoodie proceeded to leave the cave, and when he came out, he rode Darko back to his tower. Underground, he organized himself, and gave Puff the title of Mage's Assistant. Afterwards, he went outside to test his new spell, Wizard's Autumn. While outside, he adopted a bunny to accompany puff: Cinnabuns, however, he was killed by a raccoon. Quickly avenging Cinnabuns by killing the raccoon, Hoodie went into town to search for a white horse to breed with Darko. On the way over, he found another cinnamon bun-colored rabbit, and named her Cinnabuns. He saved this one from a tiger, too. He finally managed to bring her downstairs, and appointed her "Tower Guardian." Much to his surprise, they immediately began breeding. The next day, Hoodie went out on foot to search for wizardry items. He passed through the jungle village, by the hermit hut, the mysterious magical maze and other animals in search for a white horse. On his search, he remembered Ms Finn when he spotted a dolphin. He adopted a new one, Mr Finny, for his laughter. In the desert, he spotted a group of light mages, and went to support them and prove his worth. He then returned to the hermit hut, to rest until morning to continue his search. BUNNIES! Everywhere! In episode 22, Hoodie woke up and finally found a white horse. Though the animal was initially hostile, Hoodie adopted it and named it Sugar. He then rode Sugar home to introduce her to Darko. Once home, Hoodie got down to "brass tax" and bred them. As he gave them their privacy, Hoodie realized that boars had entered the horse pen. He decided to leave them to their own devices and go check on Puff and Cinnabuns. Downstairs, he discovered that they had reproduced many offspring in his absence. They all looked like Cinnabuns, indicating that she had the dominant gene. He kept Puff upstairs to prevent further breeding. After fixing his window, Hoodie used Feather Fall to descend from his tower and discover that Darko and Sugar had produced a foal. King Punchwood interrupted the story to express his surprise in Hoodie being a technical grandfather. He called for a toast in his honor with the tavern's finest grog. Hoodie named his "grandson" Mega. He went downstairs to craft a new saddle for his grandson, recalling that his father used to call rabbits "smart pills." He referred to Animal Taming on how to name a tamed horse, and learned to craft a medallion to name Mega. He then slayed an ogre before returning inside. Birds and the Bees In episode 23, Hoodie decided to have "the talk" with MEGA about the birds and the bees, because he had aged to an adult, though he was hesitant. First, he went downstairs to craft an Enchantment Table for his library and powered up. He then went above ground and took MEGA for a walk to have "the talk." Afterwards, he bred Sugar with MEGA, and left them in privacy to go hunting. During his hunt to level up, he saw Brownie in the village. He then decided to go search for a black horse simultaneously. Suddenly, Hoodie mysteriously went back in time a few seconds. He chalked this off to chicken fever, and considered going to Henry in the morning. It also began to rain, so Hoodie decided to go inside a nearby tower he had previously explored. However, he decided to just go back outside to continue gaining experience. As morning approached, he found a nearby cave. He decided to come back and explore it later. Hoodie returned home to disappointment, as Sugar and MEGA had not made a foal. He went back into his tower, where he tried to guide one of the bunnies downstairs. He then went above ground and discovered that Sugar and MEGA finally had a foal. Biggo and Smally! Slash the Zebra! Dark Mage Spy!! Zoey the Bat-Horse!! Nether Raid! Pegasus Transformation! Swamp of Ruins! Zeek the Nightmare! Zeek the Unicorn! Salty Crab! Quest for Fire! Zokey the Fairy Horse! 2014 Cellar Dweller! Good Samaritan! A New Hope! Battle Chicken! Lightning Power! Dad's Secret Chamber! Forsaken Academy of Magic! The Dark Lord Mysterious MagiEmail! Jet the Ender Dragon! The Dark Tower! Personality King Punchwood has described Hoodie as kind of shy, possibly due to having lived a sheltered life, as well as selfless and heroic. However, Hoodie describes himself as brave, ambitious, and curious. He is very self-reliant, and was prepared to be on his own after he left the village. Hoodie is also optimistic, persistent, and willing to fight to the death. He has desire and determination. He is willing to put himself out there and brave the storms and the darkness, and take risks. Hoodie is also environmentally conscious, always planting a sapling after chopping down a tree. He felt remorse after killing Artie's mother. When Henry went missing, Hoodie refused to leave the villagers of Pine Grove Valley defenseless, and crafted a fence for them. He also helped an elephant get out of a hole. Powers and Abilities Powers :"I want to shoot things from afar with flames... and lightning." :―Hoodie (Episode 1 or 2) *'Magic:' Hoodie has great magical powers, being the most powerful wizard in all the realms of Ars Magica. Henry the Hedge-Wizard has taught him a little bit about magic, just the very basics to get started, which he picked up on right off the bat. He can create runes for recipes on an inscription table and cast spells, as well as power himself up with an arcane empowerment table. His current level of mana is 15 (1,581). According to Henry, Hoodie's spells become more powerful as he becomes more powerful. As he gained experience, he got more mana, and learned to change his casting strength to apply more mana to his spells and increase their damage. Hoodie can also use vinteum dust for more advanced castings. His mana comes back almost as fast as it goes away. As a mage, he uses all the tools he has at his disposal. **'Fire Manipulation:' Hoodie can harness his mana to manipulate fire. In episode 3, he learned Firebolt, which allows him to project balls of fire (which he describes as "carrying flames on his fingers"). By episode 8, his Firebolt had become slightly more powerful. However, he cannot shoot it quickly when he boosts the power behind the strike. He can destroy blocks with the upgraded spell Fireball, as well as launch himself into the air and slam down with explosive force, leaving a big hole in the ground due to the mighty jump. He can also cook things with his very fingers (which saves on coal) and place a rune on the ground that explodes when walked on. **'Water Manipulation:' Hoodie can harness his mana to manipulate water. In episode 4, Hoodie read Affinity Tome: Water, and gained a better understanding of it. His water affinity makes his water spells more effective, but also makes his fire spells cost more. Hoodie can also talk underwater. **'Alchemy:' Hoodie has studied alchemy and can brew Lesser Mana Potions to restore his mana. He can also craft bundles and Standard Mana Potions. **'Arcane Energy Manipulation:' Hoodie can harness his mana to manipulate arcane energy. He can discover magical hidden secrets about places by using True Sight to reveal illusion blocks, as well as fire a beam (his "beam of light," describes as not reliable and tough to shoot) and a bolt of raw arcane power. He can maintain the lethal beam/ray by concentrating and keep enemies at bay by zapping them, but it does not have much range. Hoodie can also use telekinesis to pull in nearby loose objects with his mind. His night vision spell allows him to see in the dark for 20 seconds at a time, which comes in handy when he is stuck underground or in the dark without any torches. Hoodie can also mark places to be later recalled to. **'Space-Time Manipulation:' Hoodie can tear a rift in space that he can store items in. With more power, he has more storage in his rift. Hoodie also refers to this as his "void." **'Earth Manipulation:' Hoodie can harness his mana to manipulate earth. He can dig up dirt and rock blocks without mining them nor batting an eye, and can do it more quickly when he augments the spell. Hoodie can also animate stone to guard him. He upgraded his dig spell to dig things he normally could not before, such as diamonds. **'Air Manipulation:' Hoodie can harness his mana to manipulate air. He can form the wind into talons to strike at his foes, as well as launch himself into the air and slam down with explosive force, leaving a big hole in the ground due to the mighty jump. Hoodie can also use agility to leap like a lizard and jump like a frog, and conversely fall as light as a feather. **'Life Manipulation:' Hoodie can harness his mana to manipulate ice. He can project a soothing, healing beam, and regenerate his health over time for ten seconds. **'Plant Manipulation:' Hoodie can harness his mana to manipulate plants. He can conjure a sturdy bunch of organic (non-artificial) vines which he can climb, and also strip leaves right off of trees to clear paths. **'Lightning Manipulation:' Hoodie can harness his mana to manipulate lightning. He can use agility to leap like a lizard and jump like a frog. **'Ender Energy Manipulation:' Hoodie can harness his mana to manipulate ender energy. He can teleport forward a short distance by lightly concentrating, which is handy for escaping. However, there is a limited range. **'Ice Manipulation:' Hoodie can harness his mana to manipulate ice. He can freeze water solid in front of him so that he can walk on it to cross bodies of water. **'Memory Manipulation:' Hoodie cast a memory projection spell to tell his legend, and King Punchwood saw in his mind's eye exactly what he did at the time. Abilities Hoodie is capable of running fast (Episode 2). He is also a fascinating storyteller (Episode 3). He can also ride dolphins (Episode 6). *'Combatant:' Hoodie is a skilled swordsman (Episode 1) and can properly defend himself. He is also quite good with an axe (Episode 3). By episode 8, he began identifying as a "battle mage," because of his improved swordsmanship. King Punchwood commended his swordsmanship when he told the story of how he killed a werewolf (Episode 21). *'Bilingualism:' Hoodie speaks English and he is learning Scorpion (Episode 7). *'Eidetic Memory:' Hoodie has memorized almost two dozen spells. Spells Fire= *'Firebolt:' *'Fireball:' *'Furnace Touch:' *'Fire Rune:' |-| Arcane= *'True Sight:' *'Arcane Beam:' *'Telekinesis:' *'Night Vision:' *'Arcane Bolt:' *'Mark:' |-| None= *'Summon Rift:' |-| Earth= *'Dig:' *'Summon Stone Golem:' *'Dig II:' |-| Air= *'Talons of the Wind:' *'Feather Fall:' |-| Life= *'Healing Beam:' *'Regeneration:' |-| Plant= *'Conjure the Sturdy Vine:' *'Wizard's Autumn:' |-| Fire Air= *'Meteor Jump:' |-| Air Lightning= *'Agility:' |-| Ender= *'Blink:' |-| Ice= *'Frozen Path:' Equipment Attire *'Blue Robes:' *'Apprentice Armor:' Hoodie's Apprentice Armor draws from his mana to heal itself. He completed the full set in episode 5, and placed it on an armor stand in episode 19. He continued to wear it in episode 20 after deciding he was not ready for his Practitioner Armor. *'Practitioner Armor:' Hoodie is capable enough to wear Practitioner Armor. It has magical properties, such as being highly enchantable. *'Purple Robes:' Weaponry *'Wand:' Relationships Family *Father *Mother Pets *Artie † - Scorpion *Ms Finn - Dolphin *Artie Jr/Bartie - Scorpion *Buttercup - Goat *Brownie - Horse *Puff - Bunny *Darko - Horse *Fish *Cinnabuns † - Bunny *Cinnabuns II - Bunny *Mr Finny - Dolphin *Sugar - Horse *MEGA - Horse Allies *Mages of Light *Pine Grove Valley **Henry **Auntie Em **Uncle Barry **Larry **Shep **Mickey *Rocky - Stone Golem *King Punchwood Enemies *Dark Mages **Archmage Trivia *Hoodie is not a fan of night operations. (Episode 1) *Hoodie believes a pig's purpose is to feed mages. (Episode 3) *Hoodie is a fan of I Was a Teenage Werewolf. (Episode 4) *Hoodie is alerted when time changes. He also has wizard sight. (Episode 18) *Hoodie is not fond of traveling in the rain. (Episode 7) Quotes :"I am Hoodie. This is my legend." :―Hoodie (Episode 1) :"The life of a mage is hard." :―Hoodie (Episode 2) Category:Characters